


pixie lust

by strayfairies



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fairy, Fairy AU, M/M, fairy romance, minsung - Freeform, mlm, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayfairies/pseuds/strayfairies
Summary: han jisung and lee minho, fairy like creatures from different tribes, fall for eachother at a masquerade ball, not realizing they are eachothers enemiesor a random minsung romoe juliet inspired fairy story
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know





	pixie lust

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thank you for reading some of my story!!  
> this is hoestly a random writnng I did bc I felt like writing a minsung in the middle of the night! here's some clarifications if you are confused!!
> 
> whimsiposa is a magical realm where fairy like creatures called whimsies flourish and battle to survive!! each whimisie tribe is based off a flower which inspires their powers and which wing colors they might get! some whimisies get special prisim gaic which allows them to get a mesh of all colors the flower breed can possibly have on there wings (unlike the usual one color) 
> 
> tysm again for reading I hope you all enjoy !!

all my writing deleted so let me rewrite this-


End file.
